


Leave

by DarrowWyrlde



Series: 30min Fics [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 30min fic, Gen, Hopefully I didn't ruin your day too terribly, Made myself cry, Please Don't Kill Me, Purely Platonic Siblingness!!! (Disgusted I have to put that) - Freeform, SO DEPRESSING!!!, SO SORRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarrowWyrlde/pseuds/DarrowWyrlde
Summary: “Sixer please! Just go!”Throughout his life, Stanford Pines’ greatest enemy was his own mind. It never stopped working, he never stopped thinking. Countless hours were spent lying awake, trying to sleep but to no avail. His brain working overtime. Most of his pain was caused by over thinking. At times he had prayed for his brain to just stop. To give him a break, but it never came.Now, for the first and last time in his life, Stanford didn’t think.He stopped tugging on his brother’s arm.





	Leave

**Author's Note:**

> More 30min in the making drabble! Sorry for being so depressing. Why does the fluff take so much more time and effort than the angst? 
> 
> Inspired by the prompt:  
> “Leave…before it’s too late.”
> 
> Edit: In which I realize I can't write action

 They staggered hurriedly down the dark passageway, led by the flickering light of the flashlight in Ford’s hand. He struggled to keep hold of it and his brother, Stan leaning heavily into his side.

 Stan’s arm that wasn’t draped o’er Ford’s shoulders was busy pressing his fist into the gaping wound in his gut.

 Suddenly, an echoing roar thundered down the tunnel.

 Ford felt Stan tense before pushing away from him, slamming into rocky wall.

 “Stan! What’s wrong!” he rushed to his brother’s aid.

 “Go Ford! Get out of here!”

 “What?” Ford breathed.

 “I’m slowing you down! We’re not getting out of this one Sixer, but you still can!” Stan slid down the wall and landed on his rump.

 “Stan! I’m not going to leave you!” Ford grabbed his brother’s free arm and tried to pull him up, but Stan refused, trying to pull away.

 “Sixer _please!_ Just go!”

 Throughout his life, Stanford Pines’ greatest enemy was his own mind. It never stopped working, he never stopped thinking. Countless hours were spent lying awake, trying to sleep but to no avail. His brain working overtime. Most of his pain was caused by over thinking. At times he had prayed for his brain to just stop. To give him a break, but it never came.

 Now, for the first and last time in his life, Stanford didn’t think.

 He stopped tugging on his brother’s arm.

 His hand slid from Stan’s wrist to his palm, and he laced their fingers together. A perfect fit.

 Ford fell to his knees before his brother and reached out with his left hand. His fingers ran through the coarse grey hair at the back of Stan’s head and he gently knocked their foreheads together.

 “Stanford?”

 “You’re right Lee,” Ford said with complete calm. Accepting. “We’re not getting out of this.”

 The flashlight that had clattered to the ground died and Ford was filled with regret that he wouldn’t be able to see his twin’s face.

 “Ford no!” Stan half-heartedly pulled away. “ _Please_! Leave before it’s too late!”

 Ford ran his hand down from Stan’s head to his shoulder. He could practically feel the mark under the cloth there. The symbol of all his mistakes, of all he had done to Stan.

 Stan was trembling beneath his hand.

 He leaned forward and pulled Stan into a hug, his right hand still entwined with Stan’s left. His face buried in Stan’s shoulder.

 “I’m so sorry Lee.”

 The roaring grew louder.

 The tenseness in Stan’s being left and he brought his right arm up to return the hug. There was no longer a point to keeping pressure on his wound.

 “I’m sorry too Sixer.”

 The thunder grew.

 “You know,” Ford chuckled sadly, blinking away tears. “I’ve always loved it when you called me that.”

 Stan chuckled mournfully as well. “Why do you think I do it?”

 The rushing sound grew deafening. As the crescendo swelled, time seemed to slow.

 Despite the cacophony, Ford felt the need to whisper.

 “I love you Lee.” He squeezed Stan’s hand and held him tight. Bracing for the impact.

 “I love you Sixer.” Stan tensed.

 A cold wave of shock slammed into them.

 

* * *

 

 

♭ _Because I’m Happy!_ ♭

♭ _Come Along and If You Feel-_ ♭

 

Dipper bolted up and grabbed his cellphone before it woke his roommate.

 “Mabel?” he answered. “It’s like, three in the morning. Why are you up so la- I mean early?” He stared guiltily down at the desk before him. He’d been up all night.

 

_“Dipper?” She sounded worried. “Can you call Grunkle Stan and Ford?”_

 

Her worry was contagious. “Why?”

 

 _“_ _I tried to call them two days ago. I thought they just had a bad connection and tried again yesterday...I’ve been trying to call them all night. They can’t have been out of range or whatever for that long right? We made sure of that?!” Fear resonated in her tone._

 

“Um, yeah. We should be able to reach them. What with that satellite, McGucket hacked.”

 

_“Dipper...why aren’t they picking up?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Ta da?
> 
> (So I was lying in bed awake for hours, not unlike I described Ford there, thinking up perfect phrases and dialogue. Finally fell asleep. Yeah, kinda forgot all that 'perfect phrasing' and typed up this pile of mud instead. Sorry you couldn't get brilliance, but that's what you get when I give myself a 30min time limit.) 
> 
> Edit: Y'know what. I kinda regret writing this. I've always avoided reading deaths and I promised myself I wouldn't write any. This idea came and I went "nope! 'sides it's too cliche" but then I thought of that last line with Mabel and it crushed my heart. ...So I wanted to crush some more hearts!  
> BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!


End file.
